1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, in general, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for measuring UV light exposure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the earth's environment has become polluted, the ozone layer is being severely destroyed, and the amount of UV-B band (280˜320 nm), which corresponds to a harmful ultraviolet light reaching the surface of the earth among the lights of the sun, is increasing. A UV-B light has a very bad influence on a person, such as skin cancer or skin aging. Thus, when the amount of ultraviolet light increases, the need to protect skin grows accordingly. To this end, an electronic device that measures ultraviolet light and notifies of the amount thereof is required.